pixel_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
A Wolf's Diary
This story is a replacement for a canceled story by Tawkin Tawkerr. May 17th, 2022 Well, I never thought of writing a diary, but I guess I should. I never understood why people do. I don't know how to start one either. I guess I should introduce myself; I am Izzy Wolfenstein, a wolf girl. I am 15, I live in the state of Wolshington in a huge city called Hexas. My family is kind of rich and I go to a great school called The University of Hexas. I am pretty sure that only highschools have University in their name. Anyways, I am currently in middle school and am sort of the general of the good side in a war. I guess since this thing has a lock, I can write whatever I want in here, so I can say that the other side, the bad side, is controlled by Jina, the most awful, horrible, rudest wolf I have ever met. It is almost time for me to go to bed, so I am going to stop writing there. May 20th, 2022 I forgot I had this diary for a few days. Not much has changed, my friend Max is playing this game, I think its called MineCube. A new update came out, so he pretended to be sick so he could get away with playing all day. He is 16, he should know better. Right now, I am sitting on the swings outside the school hoping that nobody happened to forget their stuff so I don't have to explain why I am sitting here writing. I prefer to avoid awkward conversations, and anything awkward. Seriously, I am one of the kinds of wolves who thinks their dignity is more important than survival. And I really think it is true, at this point... May 21th, 2022 There is this one guy, his name is Noah. I know he likes me, he always tries to be nice and do things like help me carry my books. (Even if I say I can do it myself.) Surely you know someone like that. He drives me crazy, and he crossed the line today. Today he asked me to go on a date, so, maybe I kinda overreacted but I said, "You think you're soooo great because you're sooooo polite... Maybe if you didn't 'help' even if I say no, I might have said yes! Good day you greedy *%@&!" I guess he is probably too scared to talk to me now. Normally, I would be happy, but it feels unusual now. Well, I guess I am happy. It just feels unusual. May 23rd, 2022 So, I heard that a new person is coming to the school in a few days. I heard it from Jack, who says he heard it from Max, but Jack likes making himself sound smart so it seems unusual that he said Max told him. I feel like something is changing, my mom (who is a fortune teller) says that I have a bright future, or something like that. It seems the school is also more chaotic. The other girls are fighting more, (more than usual I mean.) I haven't been suddenly attacked by Jina in a few days. Like I said a few days ago, I can write whatever I want in here. So, Jina is an awful witch who only cares about herself. This may be true, she claimed she was a witch too. I already know that she only cares about herself. May 25th, 2022 The new guy was at school today. His name is Ethan, he says he is from another world, according to Max. We heard that a lot at our school. People saying that they used to be a creature called a human, which has no fur, no long nose, no tail and can smell and hear a lot worse are not rare here. They are normally expelled for their awful lies, but I trust this guy. Other than his sense of humor, (which Max told me about) I think that I can accept him. Its not easy when a new person just comes in, when you're as shy as me. Speaking of, I was thinking about something. How do I end up getting into so many fights with Jina and crowded so much by the other girls when I am so shy? Maybe it is because I am so focused on making that %*@$ feel bad, like she deserves. Anyways, the new kid, Ethan, somehow knew almost all the elements on the periodic table, which is very advanced, at least here... June 10th, 2022 Max says I have been in the hospital for weeks. I can remember a horrific sound, then Jina came and... all I remember after that was a flash of purple. I am back at home, in bed now. The principal says I should stay home for a while. I have been talking to Max on the phone a lot recently, he is sneaking it into class. I know its kinda wrong, but I get bored easily. The only video games I really play, are Candy Smash and Fortnite. Max says that Ethan told him than where he comes from, Fortnite is a game about killing people. I find that really hard to believe with it being about reviving animals. At least, the version I play. He also said that Ethan is mumbling random things in his sleep, he has been staying at Max's house since he arrived. Apparently, he really is like, addicted to MineCube too. Actually, I was talking to Jack this morning and he called it Minecraft. June 12th, 2022 Well, now I am sick. When I get sick, I can't do anything. I can hardly write. I cant draw, play games, walk, eat, drink, and I can hardly sleep.